One bad day
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one day for someone to contemplate losing themselves to madness. After one of Yang's pranks goes wrong, an old flame is pushed too far and finds himself standing on a ledge
1. Reflecting on the past

_**Started College recently so updates are going to come even slower than usual. In the meantime enjoy yet another fic inspired by a sad Author**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor to me, etc. etc. blah blah blah**_

Bálor Moonlight would be lounging outside on the steps of Beacon Academy, it was a beautiful day with the sun shining down on the Academy grounds and the last thing the amber eyed wolf Faunus could see himself sitting inside a lecture hall trying to decipher Professor Port's verbal nonsense or debating the ethics of Faunus who had chosen a life of crime over being productive citizens, no this was one of those rare days where his normal flouting of the rules went beyond just disregarding the uniform in favor of wrestling themed apparel or simply ditching his classes altogether.

He needed out, and badly.

"You'd think that getting dumped by a smoking hot blonde would drive me nuts, I mean Yang demolished my dorm, pretty much torched a good chunk of my wardrobe and is incensed at poor Ruby." The silver haired Faunus felt terrible for causing his red hooded friend a good deal of inner-team turmoil, it seemed that since he had arrived at Beacon anything and everything he had done caused a varying amount of backlash towards Team RWBY.

Ruby Rose, the crimsonette haired team leader had been involved at the nexus in one of his first big stunts as he had shown her the often hidden cookie emporium that was Cookie World, he had let the younger Huntress have carte blanch over what cookies she could take home. As it turned out she had chosen so many that the amber eyed young man had to commandeer a forklift to carry it all back with them.

"Man that was fun, I can't believe we managed to pull that off without getting caught. Although I gotta admit that driving that forklift was a nightmare, so many freaking levers!"

Just thinking about the frustration of driving the forklift was enough to drive poor Bálor to his feet to kick the grass aggressively, unaware that he was being watched the entire time.

"Honestly, what kind of a madman makes a machine with so many levers? It's like prepping a storyline with too many plot holes, a complicated love triangle, AND a cheap finish all at the same time!" The wolf Faunus would stop and take a couple breaths to compose himself, running his fingers through his silver hair and proceeding to walk to the fountain and stare down at his haggard reflection: His amber eyes had been dulled from a loss of sleep, his hair was sticking up and snarled in tangles from constantly raking, pulling, and just generally messing with it. Of course not having any sort of bed to sleep in had contributed to his sleep depravity.

"Still, for all the fun times there were about twice as many awful times, I'm pretty sure there's no way I'm making the Schnee family's Christmas card list any time soon." Bálor's mind would immediately shift to Team RWBY's second, the veritable heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: Weiss Schnee.

Like any sane human being who had no sort of personal relationship with the rich and famous, he took Weiss at face value. Seeing a cold sort of beauty in the pale haired Huntress but not really wanting any part of it, he had heard the rumors of the Schnee Family's misgivings toward the Faunus and resolved to keep his distance. However that would prove problematic as Weiss herself held hidden feelings toward her crimsonette haired partner, and saw the silver haired Hunter as a problem that needed to be dealt with.

"I should've known there was something screwy with her once Ruby showed me that tracking anklet Ice Queen had her on, but I guess I was just too worried about my little Rose to see the bigger picture." The amber eyed wolf would yawn suddenly as he sat down at the edge of the fountain and continued to reminisce on his problems involving the heiress, the tracking anklet serving as the tip of a very bizarre iceberg. Following a rather tense argument between Weiss and Ruby which resulted in the red hooded reaper briefly taking up residence in his dorm room temporarily, it seemed that the crimsonette's increasing infatuation with him was pushing the heiress to inhabit the same moral grey area that her father's company owned prime real estate in and send the monosyllabic assassin Ethel after Bálor in order to have her one roadblock to Ruby's heart dealt with permanently.

"I shouldn't even be alive right now, that crazy assassin had me beat ten minutes into that fight. I had no weapons, my instincts were nowhere near the battle, and I was using my Semblance without rhyme or reason." The amber eyed Faunus would tighten his fist bitterly as he remembered the strange girl and her weapon? Her partner? Whatever it was the fox eared girl named Karin referred to herself as who assisted Ethel into pushing him into a corner both physically and mentally, only for Weiss to interrupt and reveal her part in their ambush.

 _"If the others hadn't found me and broke everything up I'd be dead…I SHOULD be dead!"_

The thought of his untimely demise brought his mind to think about the third and only Faunus member of the team: The cat-eared feline Blake Belladonna, who previously had no issue with continuing the age old rivalry between cats and dogs (or in his case, Wolves). The raven-haired Huntress took every opportunity to point out his shortcomings as a person to her team while avoiding any sort of physical contact with him (often displayed by switching seats with her partner Yang.) the divide between them would only worsen as the brawler and her sister showed a sort of infatuation toward him.

"She blamed me for breaking up the team." His hand would go to his shoulder where a scar was hidden from sight, her Gambol Shroud having been run through it what turned out to be the first of two physical altercations between them. "She would've done anything to bring me down, at least she had the guts to do it herself though." Bálor shuddered as he remembered the one and only time he had ever used his former weapons, the Eight Blades of Jaggerjack outside of Ozpin's many secret assignments. It had hurt him from all three perspectives of combat to have to resort to such drastic measures: Physically, he had only recently awaken from a three day long coma due to overuse of his telekinetic Semblance and his body had been left in less than fighting shape. Mentally, his head wasn't in the battle due to the convoluted love triangle he had managed to build between himself, Yang, and Ruby that he was still desperate to ignore at all costs. And emotionally he considered Blake an ally and a friend, not just because of their shared heritage as Faunus, nor was it their shared goal of being a Hunter and Huntress respectively, it was a matter of the respect and admiration he had for her battle prowess and it sickened him to have to resort to violence just to get through to a friend.

"If it had been that racist Cardin then I wouldn't have batted an eyelash about slicing him to ribbons, hell even that pretty boy Jaune would've warranted at least having to use TWO of my blades against him. Anyone who's partners with someone as skilled as Pyrrha Nikos deserves to be taken seriously as an opponent!" The wolf Faunus could feel his heartbeat beginning to race as he felt himself get agitated, stopping in order to take a breath and steady his frayed nerves. "I barely managed to hold my own against Blake even WITH all eight blades, pretty sure that even if I weren't a physical wreck I would've been lucky to end that battle with any sort of a draw." His memories of the battle were hazy once he had reached the point of exhaustion, but Ozpin later went on to explain that the feline had been one of the many unfortunate souls who fell victim to being a host of the Vacuan Brain Moth. It made sense to the amber eyed young man, who as a resident of the deserts of Vacuo had seen many a kind hearted soul turn into raving savages after running afoul of the creature. It was said the truly lucky were drained to the point of being mindless husks left to die in the heat, while those who were found to be insane were either tortured by their friends and family, or to be put in one of the many "sanitariums" for the good of the public. Bálor himself had heard only vague rumors of what went on behind their doors, but the boys behind bars were adamant that the prison was Heaven on Remnant compared to them.

"Blake's lucky she only got off with just some memory loss, it could've been so much worse if she hadn't worn herself out." Again the silver haired Faunus could feel his heart acting oddly as it skipped a beat, since being freed of the brain moth's influence Blake had agreed to a truce between them for the sake of peace within Team RWBY.

At least that was until he had gotten on Yang's bad side.

"Man, none of this would have happened if I hadn't have kissed her following that stupid prank! If I had just kept my guard up that day then everything would be different: I'd still have my SchneePod, RWBY would be in one piece, and things wouldn't be so screwed up!" The wolf growled deeply as he finally forced himself to face his past with Yang, truly that kiss was only supposed to be retribution for her stupid ice bucket prank but in the end he had fallen for her over time. But like any relationship founded on passionate responses towards traumatic events, theirs was one that burned twice as bright but half as long. In a matter of weeks they were at each others throats, she hated his adoration for renegade wrestling faction Bullet Club while he despised her constant craving for attention from the opposite gender. And while their arguments had never erupted into outright physical violence, she had wasted little time in ending it after finding that he seemingly preferred Ruby over herself before completely laying waste to his dorm and throwing herself headfirst into the sea of testosterone who clearly had less then honorable intentions toward the blonde brawler.

What made things even more disturbing was the timing of said breakup as Bálor had left with Ruby to accompany the latter on a yearly journey to pay her respects to her fallen mother's grave, it also didn't help that the crimsonette had just kissed him mere moments before his now ex-girlfriend forwarded messages to his scroll that displayed just how royally he had screwed up.

 _"If only she had let me explain everything, then maybe I could've brought us some time to work things out. But no, she's such a fucking hothead that she lost her shit while I was away!"_ The wolf Faunus could hear the water in the fountain behind him churning in response to his anger, his Semblance causing the disturbance as his blood boiled as he thought back on the loss of those happy days even as heard his knuckles pop in his now clenched fists.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!" He would shout to the heavens, his anger finally getting the best of him as he did. The water behind him would finally settle down as he forced himself into a passive state.

"I'm losing it aren't I..?" He would speak directly to his reflection, hoping that the more depraved and manic side within would appear to mock him as it usually did in times of crisis. However only his normal face would stare back at him, serving to further dishearten the once arrogant transfer student.

"My Dust..who the hell am I at this point, certainly not the same Bálor who was getting into trouble every week.." The wolf would sigh as the sounds of many voices coming out of class could be heard in the distance, he was grateful for his enhanced hearing as it gave him a chance a try and compose himself as cupped some of the fountain water in his hands and proceeded to try and wet his hair back into a more manageable state as he turned to make his way back inside the safety of the Academy's wall. The jittery need to escape that he felt earlier had since been replaced by a soul crushing fatigue, it wasn't just the monotony of classes that had caused him to keep away from his fellow students. He had lost the brooding loathing for the world that had helped him survive as a child in prison, he had become just another boy who happened to have a part in some stupid romantic web.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be, I just want to go back to who I used to be."

 _ **There's nothing I can say here that's gonna justify this story, follow if you want but be aware that it will get darker**_


	2. Furious Anger

_**Surprised this one got so many follows, and I'm sorry for the lateness of the update. Aside from being a somewhat dutiful college student, this fic requires me to feel like a complete piece of garbage before attempting to write it properly and I have to stay on the ball during class days so updates won't come as quick.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor Moonlight belongs to me, any other individuals or companies mentioned belong to their respective parent Company**_

As the students of Beacon cleared out to the courtyard finally free from their classes for the day, Yang Xiao Long felt elated to finally be free of Professor Port's nonsense as various boys were fighting for her attention.

"Man I forgot how sweet it is to be single, no boyfriend to cater to, no stupid wrestling euphemisms, just a bunch of hunky morons all fighting for something they'll never get."

The blonde brawler would bask in the praise of her hormone driven classmates, leaving the remaining members of Team RWBY to go on ahead without her. Certainly there had been a point in time where she had abandoned her more flirtatious nature in favor of pursuing the (then) new transfer student Bálor Moonlight in a quest to add him to her gaggle of "funboys", however his own brashness in kissing her in the midst of a roaring crowd of students setting off a chain of events that turned a simple conquest into a burgeoning romance between the two.

That was until Ruby got involved.

"Now now boys you'll all have your chance to impress me some other time, I've got places to go and people to talk to." The golden maned Huntress would saunter off in search of her teammates, only to spy her now ex-boyfriend making his way back inside with a glum look on his face and water dripping from his silver hair.

"Awww, poor little B finally got the dumping he deserved. Turns out Ruby does have a brain on her shoulders after all doesn't it, not gonna be able to fool her like you did me huh?" It wasn't usually her way to bully others, if anything she was the one who planned on beating down the bullies but she was still feeling pretty hurt by the fact that the wolf Faunus had tossed her aside in favor of her younger sister. However her taunting would go completely ignored as he proceeded to his wreckage of a dorm room, she was surprised that the young Hunter hadn't already gone to Ozpin to get his things replaced immediately.

"What, no witty catchprases? No stupid little hand gestures? What did Rubes take your balls too when she kicked you to the curb?!" Yang felt her anger simmering as the silver haired Faunus simply looked over at her without saying a word before returning to his dorm room.

"Fucker!" Those students who were still milling about would stop to stare at her curiously, not understanding the entirety of the situation and instead judging her on what they had seen. But it didn't bother her as she made her way back to the RWBY dorm, intent on congratulating her baby sister for finally getting some sense into her brain without the blonde having to resort to some form of comical slapping. To say Yang Xiao Long resented Bálor was an understatement, she had spent many a month on trying to get the wolf Faunus's attention following their very brazen kiss, and even though she had won his heart following an assassination attempt orchestrated by her own teammate Weiss his actions following what was supposed to be the beginning of her "Happily Ever After" had left the blonde brawler less than enamored with her supposed silver haired prince.

 _"He just had to keep on emulating those stupid meatheads, with their stupid hand gestures, the crotch chopping, and that FUCKING stupid entrance!"_ Yang could feel her Semblance beginning to stir as passerby's started giving her as much space as they could in the hallway, it was never a good idea to converse with the blonde when something or in this case someone had gotten under her skin to the point of agitation. She remembered the glum look that the Faunus had as he had passed by her earlier and it brought a feeling of vindication along with it, proof that not only had his initial charms had fully worn thin and now she was seeing Bálor for who he truly was: an insecure little urchin who hid behind the words and actions of others in order to make himself seem grander then the beaten little pup that Ozpin picked up off the side of the street.

 _"It feels fucking amazing to know that me and Weiss aren't the only ones who can see past the bullshit now!"_ The buxom blonde would be all smiles as she opened the door to her dorm to see her crimsonette haired sister quietly working diligently upon keeping her Crescent Rose well maintained, the Bullet Club shirt that she had taken to wearing had even been used to wipe away the excess cleaning oil. Truly her sister had snapped herself free from the silver-haired liar's embrace, it was enough to cause Yang to scoop up her sibling in a hug while laughing gleefully.

"Oooh Ruby thank Dust you're finally over that prick Bálor, now we can all finally get back to having all the fun adventures we used to have in between saving the world!" The blonde was so overjoyed at her sister's perceived freedom that she failed to miss the look of shock by her silver eyed sibling.

"Yang, wait..what?" Ruby would struggle against her older sibling's exuberant vice grip of joy, yelping as the blueprints she had been working on in-between her late night study were nearly trampled upon by Yang's boots. "Put me DOWN!" Yang would slowly acquiesce, surprised to hear her usually happy sister take an authoritative tone with her of all people.

"Geez Rubes, I thought the person getting dumped was allowed to be bitchy. After all this time you wasted on Bálor I thought you'd be feeling fun and fancy free." The older blonde would notice the blueprints lying at her feet and kneel down to pick them up. "Huh, this doesn't look like your usual design specs for an upgrade to your Crescent Rose, what gives?" Yang would look over the designs carefully, indeed it looked nothing like her Crescent Rose. The first sketch resembled something akin to an old fashioned steel chain but it was long enough to be considered a whip and even sported a Dust round chamber for reasons she couldn't understand.

"Sis wait, those aren't mine!" Ruby would hesitate, seeing her older sister looking absolutely confused over what the crimsonette had designed. "As you can probably tell, those weapons wouldn't be any good in my hands..but I figured "Hey, I know someone who could use a brand spanking new weapon all his own" and-" The younger Huntress would stop upon seeing her sister's jaw clench tight, hesitating to ask what was just on the older woman's mind.

"You made this..for HIM?!" The brawler's eyes would flash red for a brief instant as she tore up the blueprint designs with a snarl of anger, ignoring the younger girl's cry of shock. "Ruby why do you keep putting yourself through this crap, you realize he'll just find another girl to peddle his bullshit on. I figured you'd finally gotten your head back on your shoulders when I saw the mutt come back inside looking like someone fired the Bullet Club, whatever you said while dumping him sure left him crushed that's for sure."

Ruby would kneel down and gather up the scraps of tattered blueprints with a hollow sigh, looking over the bits of design with a saddened look before glaring at the older Huntress with her silver eyes ablaze.

"Look Yang, I don't really know why you think I'd go out of my way to hurt Bálor. He's been one of my best friends since he first showed up here, and I'm sorry you two broke up over a misunderstanding but that doesn't give you the right to talk about him like he's garbage!" The crimsonette would sigh and dispose of the ruined weapon plans and get back to giving her precious scythe some tender love and care, ignoring the livid look on her older siblings face as she polished and oiled Crescent Rose to perfection.

"I can't believe this, she leaves with him on one little journey to Summer's grave and she comes back a rebellious little spitfire!" Yang would look down at her sister with a mixture of pride and confusion, she longed for the days of the Ruby she used to know: Shy, a little awkward, and still very obsessed with seeing and discovering new weapons. Since she had returned from her journey with the wolf Faunus Ruby had developed an even closer bond with him, which made the fact that she had seen him looking so crushed caused her to go onto an emotional high.

"So Ruby won't do anything to bring that mutt crashing down to reality." She would go digging through her side of the closet, carefully moving aside Blake's belongings in order to reach into the back and retrieve her treasure chest of pranking items with a maniacal grin as she headed out the door.

"I was hoping to unleash my little treasure trove on Nora for starting that food fight last year, but THIS..this is a bigger problem that needs to be dealt with before things get out of hand." The blonde brawler would go looking for cohorts that shared her mindset towards the silver haired Hunter, she had strength on her side that was for sure but Yang had already seen how rabid Bálor could get when certain buttons were pushed. She needed numbers to bring that Bullet Club fanboy back down to reality.

She'd give him his comeuppance and damn the consequences!

"Focus dammit!" Blake's voice would pierce the haze of depression that Bálor had gone into their training session with, he had recently asked the feline to teach him how to use a sword following the incident with the Grimm in the Northern Woods. His ego had gotten away from him and led the wolf Faunus to try and fight three Beowolves with nothing but his bare hands, he had wasted time and energy by channeling his Semblance toward making the three Grimm perform like a bunch of drunken circus animals before the strain took in and forced him to snap one of the beasts neck before being forced into a corner by the remaining two.

"I said FOCUS!" Blake would snarl as she swung her sword dangerously close to the amber eyed Faunus's face, her Gambol Shroud coming away with two silver hairs from his head. "What's wrong with you mutt, you're never this sloppy..even when you're angry." Bálor would drop the practice blade that he had used so often during these practice sessions, wincing at the rusted blade hit the ground with a hollow thud. "I just..I feel like I've lost something since I made my way here to Beacon, like this practice blade my edges appeared to have dulled with everything that's gone down." He would sit down in the grass of the hill where the two Faunus usually practiced, the wolf would stare up at the cloudy skies that hung overhead.

"Is it really a bad thing, not to be so dangerous to those around you..those who truly care about you?" Blake would sheath her katana and join him on the grassy hill, looking over at her silver-haired friend questioningly as he seemingly let his mind wander. "His eyes seem bloodshot, definitely hasn't been sleeping too well." The feline would watch him cautiously, remembering the poem she had found waiting for her in her scroll's inbox. "You gonna answer my question Bálor or are we just gonna sit here and wait for mother nature to rain on the conversation?" She would wince at her terrible attempt at a joke, hoping that it would go unnoticed by the silver haired young man.

"Being a weapon is all I know Blake: I was raised in a prison, trained to fight by sadistic military types. "Kill" was literally the one word I looked for in every mission dossier they handed to me, violence is the only thing I've ever known but since I came here…" The wolf would frown as he let his words trail off as Blake watched on quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently in an attempt to comfort him. "You've changed, you've opened up your heart to those around you and accepted them despite every past experience screaming at you to do the opposite. Ruby, especially loves you despite all the craziness you bring up to her: The Bullet Club, the Vaudevillains, it's all so random and yet she joins you for the ride." Bálor would smile a little as he thought of his Little Rose, the plucky crimsonette haired reaper had always been somewhere nearby whenever things turned crazy for him, a constant pillar of support no matter who or what seemed against him. "But Blake..you know how I feel about you-" He would feel the raven-haired Huntress withdraw her supportive hand from his shoulder, knowing he had crossed a line with the female Faunus. "You can ignore what that poem meant and pass it off as something "nice" or "sweet" but we both know what the hell that was Blake: I was giving you my SOUL!" The wolf Faunus would snarl as he stood up and began walking back to the dorm furiously, sure his relationship with Yang had ended up an absolute failure due to their shared bullheadedness, he and Ruby were constantly dancing between the lines of friendship and romance but he was focused on the feline Faunus for reasons he couldn't put together and it drove him mad that she preferred the easygoing monkey Faunus Sun Wukong. "Bálor, I appreciate the fact that you feel so strongly about me, and if things were different for us then maybe there would be a future for us." Blake would speak while running after her agitated pupil in the art of the sword. "But I really care about Sun, and no amount of well-meaning poetry could possibly change that." The wolf would stop upon hearing the sadness in her voice, but as he turned to reply to her words, he would find himself alone as the rain began to fall.

Yang would be standing proudly on the dais of Beacon's Amphitheatre, below her stood a mob of individuals who shared her common hatred of the silver-haired Hunter for various reasons. It was a most welcome sight to the blonde brawler's gaze as she stepped up to the podium to address everyone.

"Friends, school chums, resident douchebags who are still somewhat more tolerable then that wrestling loving moron! You're all here because we all have a bone of some sort to pick with the one known as Bálor Moonlight." Various levels of grumbling could be heard as Yang paused, waiting for the crowd to simmer down before continuing.

"Unfortunately thanks to our dear, not-so-sweet Headmaster Ozpin he's constantly avoided any sort of retribution for his various transgressions against those who have gathered here today. Well I say that if Oz isn't gonna get off his ass and do something about it, then we should band together and get vengeance our damn selves!" The crowd below would roar to life as they agreed with her biting tone, althewhile Yang's little box of pranks sat patiently on the podium, its contents waiting to be put to use in her quest for revenge.

 _ **Bad things are coming folks, Yang's gang of cronies will be revealed next chapter but leave guesses as to who you think will be involved in the upcoming prank. More unhappiness to come at a later date**_


	3. Total Retribution

_**Last Update I can squeeze in. Sorry guys, I really tried my best.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise somebody really would be pushed to the point of having their own bad day, Bálor Moonlight belongs to me, any other characters, entities, or properties mentioned within belong to their respective parent companies.**_

The rain would continue into the next day much to the surprise of everyone who occupied the grounds of Beacon, weather services called it a freak anomaly but insisted that there was nothing for the citizens to worry themselves over and to continue about their day.

For Yang Xiao Long the weather seemed to suit her mood perfectly, the brawler had been a pent-up storm of anger for long enough and it was time for her to get some well deserved payback.

"Some day we're having today eh sis? Can't believe the weather's being so crazy." the crimsonette would smile at her older sibling while sitting at her desk, no doubt working on a replacement weapon design after Yang had trashed one the day before.

"Yeah Rubes, it's pretty nutty out there. News says it's some sort of freak storm system." The golden maned Huntress would do her best to mask her irritation at the reaper's continued devotion to the wolf Faunus, but as she looked over at the pale haired heiress who was currently rubbing her temples in frustration she realized that her pain was a drop in the bucket compared to Weiss's own ocean of despair.

The youngest heir to the Schnee family fortune had been harboring unrequited feelings towards her sister Ruby for the longest time, at first the only thing that seemed to keep her from confessing her heart's true feelings was her own foolish pride. However, like every steadily running gag in their lives that would be disrupted by the arrival of the boy who had cruelly been named after a demon. Bálor and Ruby had something of a 'will they, won't they' dynamic, maintaining a steadfast air of friendship despite there seeming to be something deeper lurking just below the surface. _"That bastard, he should had left well enough alone! I was willing to give him everything he could have possibly wanted!"_ Yang would clench her fist as the past played out in her mind: Like Ruby, she too had something of an intimate history with the then recently transferred wolf Faunus. The brawler had pursued him doggedly throughout his first few months at Beacon, using every ounce of feminine wile she could to win him over but only winning the day after looking within herself to realize that even someone like her could find love. However said love would prove fleeting as Bálor's love of wrestling-related puns, catchphrases and apparel would quickly wear out its novelty and the arguments would soon begin after that.

 _"I should've just burnt the whole fucking wardrobe sooner, then maybe he would get the message."_ The arguments while loud and somewhat hostile at points, their relationship still endured until the most recent anniversary of the death of her beloved step-mother Summer Rose that was usually marked by a lonely pilgrimage to her mother's grave by the red-hooded reaper herself. However this time things had once again been changed thanks to the introduction of Bálor as Ruby had talked the amber eyed wolf into joining her on her journey which had proven to be one snub too many for the blonde brawler as she had unceremoniously dumped the young man via a series of messages before completely laying waste to his dorm room in a fit of rage. Yang would be brought out of her road down memory lane by her scroll chiming once to confirm a message arriving for her, then another chime, and another, and another and another which would cause the buxom Huntress to grin mischievously.

 _"It's showtime."_

Bálor would trudge out of his Faunus History class feeling burned out and exhausted after having to endure yet another fast paced but somehow long winded spiel from Professor Oobleck.

 _"How can someone who speaks so damn fast go for so long without a kind of break?"_ The wolf Faunus would lean against the wall tiredly as he tried to steady his nerves before falling to his knees as his vision began to blur and spin violently.

 _"What the..? What's going on here, I shouldn't be feeling this terrible! All I've been doing is keeping myself going on caffeine, I mean sure I had to steal the good Professor's cup of joe during class but-"_ That's when a cold realization finally dawned upon him as he thought back to the class in question: Bartholomew Oobleck was a notorious coffee drinker, more often then not keeping a cup of that thick black lava in a nearby mug when on campus and in a thermos when out on assignment. Yet that morning he hadn't taken a single sip during his entire lecture, choosing instead to leave his mug in range of the caffeine hungry Faunus who would swig it down without a second thought. _"He must have spiked the coffee, but why would an instructor drug a student?"_ He would try to stand once again, only to see some individuals in Academy uniforms surrounding him. "Umm, can I help you guys?" The amber eyed Hunter would see their faces obscured by various colored dragon masks and feel his muscles tense up somewhat before receiving a hard shot to the stomach for his troubles, the usually crafty wolf crumpled to a heap before them with a groan.

 _"This day can't possibly get any worse."_

When he awakened once again he found himself tied to a chair, his hands restrained by magnetic cuffs as a projector slowly being lowered in front of him.

"Gahhh, this is feeling like the start of every bad spy movie ever made!" Bálor would sniff the air, finding no hint of a scent belonging to anyone besides himself. "Well, at least my kidnappers were smart enough to leave any clues as to who they are. Sooo partial credit!"

He would laugh at his own joke even as the projector began playing a video, and seeing as he had no other option then to sit there and watch as the familiar opening tones of Q-Brick's "Shot'em" began to stream throughout the room, brining a grin to the restrained Faunus's face.

 _"Well at least the idiots who kidnapped me have some good taste, or they did their research."_ But as quickly as the Bullet Club's anthem began, it would quickly fade out and be replaced with two of the founding members of the renegade faction, "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson and Luke "Doc" Gallows sitting in front of a camera, dressed in street clothes and looking relaxed with a can of Bud Light Lime in hand.

 _"Okayyy, am I getting the video version of the Talk n' Shop Podcast now?"_

"My name is Chad Allegra, and I work under the name "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson."

Bálor would gulp as Doc Gallows finished the introduction with his real name and the alias he worked under before pausing to take a long swig of his drink before letting out a loud belch.

 _"Wait..why are they using their real names and acting professional, that's not funny..that not funny at all!"_

"Yeah so, it's recently come to our attention that one of our fans has recently been walking around Remnant working our gimmick and repping the Biz-Kizzle and we appreciate the love brother but-" Gallows would belch again before glaring into the camera and picking it up. "We appreciate you working the gimmick but not when it means cutting into our business you little shit-stain!" The camera feed would be interrupted with footage of the amphitheater several months ago as the wolf Faunus made his Bullet Club inspired entrance prior to the fight with Team CRDL, Gallows would begin speaking again even as Bálor watched Bullet Club shirts rained down upon his classmates. "Who the fuck do you think you are giving away our merch and taking food off Chad's kid's table, then you have the nerve to use our "Too Sweet" and crotch chops to try and get your jabroni ass over?!"

Bálor would shake his head as Doc Gallows continued to accuse him of gimmick infringement and theft. "No! No way I ordered those shirts myself, I blew so much lien to make sure everyone had the opportunity to enjoy themselves. Even the staff!" The wolf Faunus would flush in embarrassment as he remembered that it was just a recording as the video switched back to Anderson and Gallows watching on as their biggest fan laid waste to his opponents without mercy. "Ouch, dude this is a Shoot, definitely a fuckin' Shoot." Gallows would flinch suddenly before looking back at the camera with disgust. "Jesus Christ you almost took that kid's eye out! Are you completely stupid or-" The video would cut forward to a scene of Anderson sitting alone, looking stern and disappointed as a father who had just seen his son hauled off to jail for a serious crime.

"Well..not really sure what Drew and I just watched but, it sure as fuck wasn't pretty." The veteran grappler would pause and take a drink of his beer before crushing the empty can. "You know, I've been doing this for a lot of years. Seen a lot of good guys go down some dark roads and take liberties with other guys in the ring, but what you tried to do was damn near homicide. I dunno what the big wigs at that school plan to do to ya but- hold on what was this kid's name again?" The camera man would give out the wolf Faunus's name earning a slight chuckle from the Bullet Club's head honcho. "Nah, c'mon man seriously what's the guys name?" The silver haired Hunter would snarl as Anderson burst out laughing as the cameraman gave his name once again.

 _"Stop it…Stop it…"_ The video would start skipping as it repeated Machine Gun's laughter again and again. "STOP IT!" His amber eyes would glow harshly as the chair burst apart from the force of his Semblance, surprising even its user as he stumbled to the cold floor around him.

"It doesn't feel good to have your heroes mock you does it, Bálor Moonlight?" A voice would speak out from the sound system wired throughout the room, surprising the captive Faunus who looked around manically for its source. "Don't bother looking around for an exit to this room, you won't find it. Besides, Mister Allegra and Mister Hankinson weren't the only ones with some words for you." The amber eyed Hunter would snarl at the mysterious voice as he sniffed the air again. "Don't you know it's rude for Marks to use a wrestler's real name?! If that really was Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows they'd smack you across the mouth!" The voice would laugh at his harsh words before the projector hummed to life again, this time showing Ruby sitting quietly at her desk with a paper and drawing pencil in her hand, humming a tune as she tapped her desk in thought.

 _"Ruby..?"_ Bálor would sigh in relief as he saw the face of his best friend and confidant, they had been through a lot following their pilgrimage to the grave of Summer Rose. Polishing and fine-tuning their Vaudevillain routine to the point that they often spent their free time performing in the promenade of Vale, the children enjoying Ruby's jester makeup and watching in amazement at his own feats of strength. "Little Rose, I really wish you were here right now, you'd know exactly what to say in this situation to make me smile." He would start walking up to the projector, his hand reaching out to stroke the crimsonette's cheek. "Bálor, my trusty partner- besides Weiss and Crescent Rose of course." The person behind the camera would clear their throat, causing the cookie loving Huntress to squeal in surprise and turn around in her chair. "What the- how'd you get in here?" The screen would switch to pure static before coming back to seeing the crimsonette sitting alone on her bunk bed, the camera-person asking her what she thought about the wolf.

"What do I think of him..?" Ruby would smile happily before her expression would turn frighteningly serious. "I hate him." She would leap down from the bunk bed and start heading for the door.

"Wait, why would you hate him? You two are a part of a popular street act in the city of Vale, you two are almost constantly seen together, and there's even been talk of you designing a weapon for him." The individual holding the camera would rush to keep up with her. "C'mon Ruby you gotta give me something here!" She would finally stop and turn to face the camera with tears in her silver eyes. "Fine! You wanna know why I hate Bálor? Because I'm tired of trying to get his attention, I've been embracing this whole Bullet Club thing hoping that maybe he would notice me and stop chasing after girls like Yang, or Blake!" She would start walking off again as the wolf Faunus would shake his head incredulously at her words, not knowing how to react.

"Wait Ruby that doesn't make any sense, I thought your sister broke up with him a couple months ago! Why would he even give her the time of day?" Again Ruby would stop in her tracks and face the confused soul holding the camera. "Ya know what, that's what I keep asking myself every time Yang starts making an ass of herself in public! She starts acting up and he always gets angry, always loses his cool!" She would grab the camera and look straight into the lens. "LOOK at ME! NOTICE ME! I'M the one who's been by your side before she even realized she sort of wanted you as some kind of faux-boyfriend!" Her silver eyes would burn like pools of molten lead, causing the distraught Bálor to flinch back from the projector as if he had actually felt the fires of her anger. "I give, and I give, and I give and I give and I give hoping that MAYBE the next adventure, or the next gimmick, or the next heart-to-heart talk we have will FINALLY be the one that clicks inside that fucked up little brain of yours and let you know that 'Hey, this girl actually loves me despite my stupid little sob stories!'" The reaper would set the camera on the ground to show her standing in the empty halls of the dorm areas and kneel down to look into it. "I'm so tired of giving everything I am and getting nothing in return, I'm sick of being the bridesmaid and never the bride! I hate you Bálor Birugderc Moonlight, GO JUMP OFF A FUCKING LEDGE!" The video would stop abruptly as the room he was trapped in became flooded with light, revealing the dais of the amphitheatre dais and the seats occupied by several people in those strange dragon masks.

"Wh-what is this!" The wolf Faunus would shield his eyes from the bright lights of the amphitheatre would blind the disoriented young man before he caught the scent of a familiar hair product in the air. "Yang..?"

"FIRE!" The brawler would cackle madly as she and her fellow pranksters let loose with a volley of eggs, pelting the once arrogant Hunter with a floor of eggshells and yolk as their victim stumbled around blindly as the hits kept coming.

 _"Why? Why would she do this..?"_ Bálor would cry out in pain as a few of the eggs turned out to be frozen solid, making the humiliation he was currently feeling all the worse. "The Bullet Club…Ruby…all these people in the stands, how did she convince them all to help her?" The wolf would curl up in a fetal position even as the eggs became mostly hardened projectiles, causing him to scream in agony.

"Do you get it now B?!" She would signal for the group to hold their fire as she made her way down onto the dais, dragging her now defeated sweetheart to his feet before proceeding to slap him viciously. "Do you finally understand how it feels to have your world destroyed?! Your reputation ruined!" The brawler would then kick him viciously in the ribs as he tried to crawl away to safety, her Semblance flaring to life as her eyes burned red. "I WOULD'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING!" A few of the masked people would make their way down to the dais, attempting to hold her back. "Let me go! I'm not finished!"

Bálor would stumble upstairs to the nearest exit and crash through the doors as he ran away as fast as he could, the hurtful words of his heroes, his ex, and even his best friend repeating over and over as he made his way outside into the courtyard, passing by a surprised Jaune Arc.

"Hey Bálor what happened-" The knight would stop as he got a good look at the frantic Faunus. "HEY!" Team JNPR's leader would start chasing after him, only to nearly crash into Ruby. "Woah, Ruby look out!" The fair haired young man would stop short of nailing the crimsonette who looked up at him in shock.

"Jaune, what's wrong with you where's the fire?" Ruby would carefully try to juggle the various blueprints she had been hard at work on for most of the day and her umbrella to shield herself from the rain.

"Bálor just passed by me, he looked like he had been beaten up with a carton of eggs. Yolk, eggshells, bruises-" Jaune would pause to catch his breath while the crimsonette just dropped the blueprints she had been holding.

"Which way did he go Jaune, for the love of Dust tell me which way!"

Jaune would point towards Beacon Tower wordlessly, only to be rewarded by a flurry of rose petals and an umbrella that had been left behind.

 _ **It may not seem like much of a prank at first (especially to those who haven't been following the saga of my OC so I'll try and break it down for the uninitiated:**_

 _ **Bálor had it rough as a kid growing up in the prisons of Vacuo, Pro Wrestling was a way of escaping the harsh realities that often came with it. The Bullet Club especially were special to him as the group embodied the freedom that comes with doing whatever you wanted without consequence. So to have two of their most prominent members (outside of AJ Styles) accuse him of taking things too far and calling him a jabroni (wrestling speak for "loser" or "geek") is the most hurtful thing that someone like him who uses their mannerisms as a way to pay tribute to the men who inspired him to embrace freedom was a very hurtful thing.**_

 _ **In the case of Ruby, she really has been trying to do everything she can short of lemony stuff to get him to notice her as something more than a tag team partner in the "Vaudevillains" or the-littlest-fangirl-that-could back in the Bullet Club days. Eventually she'd reach a point where she'd either stop trying or blow her stack and say every hurtful thing under the sun, however as you can probably tell by the end of this chapter something ain't quite right seeing as our favorite Red Hood bolted off after him.**_

 _ **The eggs? That's obvious.**_

 _ **I had hoped to update my Neo fanfic "Silent Aria" tonight but I head back to class tomorrow, but if you're a fan of Neo give it a read.**_

 _ **For the record I have a poll up on my profile page asking you guys to vote on which one of my open stories I should devote the rest of September to completing: You have this fic,**_

 _ **Addiction (starring the Schnee sisters and our reluctant hero as Papa Schnee is on his deathbed and looking for a successor.)**_

 _ **Machinations of Darkness (A RWBY/KH Crossover where villains plot the downfall of Remnant, and each other.)**_

 _ **Mmm Gorgeous (A CFVY fanfic devoted to the still untapped dynamic between the team that showed up at the end of Volume 2)**_

 _ **Peaches of Blood (An AU look at Conversations where the OC turns twisted psycho) and**_

 _ **Silent Aria (Neo plans to leave Cinder's side and do her own thing as a mute/assassin)**_

 _ **If any of these ideas sound awesome to you then give them a read and (hopefully) a vote in the poll because it's gonna close at 10 PM Monday night! That's 10 pacific time! Err Mountain Standard time, whatever time zone Arizona's in**_

 _ **Until then, I've gotta go to bed for five hours and then wake up and go try to make something of myself**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must, but hopefully all your days are good**_


	4. Madness and Doubts

_**Well, the poll WAS pretty much a dead heat between Mmm Gorgeous and Addiction until One Bad Day got its update. I honestly don't get what you people see in this one: the OC's been abused, thinks his friends and heroes have turned on him and is now headed to the top of a very tall tower and not for the lovely view!**_

 _ **Not to mention that I have to convince myself that I'm a complete failure of a human being before starting to write for this, but I digress**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor's mine, any other entities mentioned within belong to their respective parent companies.**_

Bálor would be climbing the impossibly long stairway to the top of Beacon Tower, the yolk from the eggs still somewhat stinging his eyes as he struggled upwards as his mind replayed the hurtful events from earlier that day.

 _"Everyone's betrayed me! My heroes are calling me a thief and a monster, my ex just had me egged to inhumane depths, but perhaps the worst of all was…"_ He would remember Ruby's furious monologue about being fed up with playing second fiddle to his various whims whether they were wrestling-related or otherwise, the crimsonette had held nothing back not even for the sake of friendship. _"My little Rose, do you truly despise me so much?"_ The wolf Faunus would stumble forward and nearly slam his face into the stairs ahead of him, bracing himself with his forearm and nearly crying out in agony as he heard something break as he did. "A-am I really so reviled by everyone here, should I just leave..?" He would shake his head slowly, trying to get back to his feet with the use of only one arm. _"No, leaving would only encourage Ruby to chase after me, that would just make Yang's hatred worse."_ The silver-haired Hunter would grunt in pain as he continued his climb onward, knowing that there were only two places that the crimson speedster would never be able to follow him.

Jail, and the afterlife.

And since he was in no position to commit any sort of heinous crime without Ozpin interfering, or worse yet: Ruby would see him doing the evil deed and lose whatever bit of feeling she had left for him. So there was in fact only one option, make his way to the top of the tower and give Beacon Academy one final show courtesy of the one true renegade in all of Remnant.

No more "Too Sweet" hand gestures, no more trying to be a good boy for Ozpin, it would be the first and final time that Bálor Moonlight would do something for himself.

Yang would be laughing triumphantly as she watched the footage of Bálor getting viciously egged, she especially enjoyed the moment where the wolf Faunus ended up in the fetal position whilst no doubt wondering just why the hell things went so wall-eyed for him. _"It's the least you deserve you piece of shit, nobody humiliates me!"_ The blonde brawler should have felt better about it, she had successfully beaten him down by turning those he admired and cherished against the wolf.

She had broken him physically and emotionally, but yet the pain in her heart was still very much an issue that had yet to be dealt with. "Dammit, just knowing that he's still out there is pissing me off!" Yang would sigh and shut off the video without a second thought, about to put it away when it started ringing incessantly. "Ugh, can't I just get a moment's peace!" She would look down at her scroll, surprised to see that it was her cookie loving sibling picking it up without a second thought. "What is it Rubes?"

 _"Yang! Yang you've gotta help me, Bálor's been jumped and he's going to the tower because…because I don't know why! He's just-"_ The golden-maned Huntress would have none of it, hanging up on the crimsonette haired reaper with a growl, rolling her eyes as it began chiming once more before tossing it back onto her bunk. "That bastard, even when I try to put him in his place he still has to make EVERYTHING about him!" The brawler would snarl as she left the dorm, intending on finishing the job she had begun before her fellow co-conspirators had held her back.

 _"I'm going to end this, I'm going to end him and get back my pride!"_

Ruby Rose would sigh as she had once again failed to get a response from her older sister, frowning as she looked down at the long list of calls she had made to her teammates.

"I don't get it, everyone had an out for not wanting to help me." The crimsonette's eyes would fill with tears as she looked back a group photo of the team together, with the wolf staying quiet in the back.

 _"It's a team photo Rubes, I really shouldn't be anywhere near it."_ His voice would resonate in her mind as she thought back to that day, insisting that he indeed belonged and managed to secure him a spot in the back.

"You're my friend, of course you should be involved with us…" She would whisper this as she sped her way up the stairs, her teammate's responses to her pleas playing back as she powered forward.

 _"There's no way I'm helping that animal! It's because of HIM that everything's so messed up between us, if anything the individual responsible for this should be given a medal!"_ Weiss's cold-hearted response wasn't really a surprise to the red-hooded reaper, since learning of just how deeply the heiress's feelings for her ran during the events of the chaotic battle in the amphitheatre, a rift began to grow between the partners. Ruby just couldn't believe that the pale-haired girl's affections for her ran to such an extent, she had no idea just where her own preference toward gender lay, only that she wished for their small little family to get along in harmony.

 _"I'm sorry Ruby, I can't help you..perhaps this is just what Bálor needs to let go of..certain unresolved issues."_ Blake's response; while disheartening wasn't out of the realm of reasoning either, the crimsonette remembered the voicemail Blake had left for the silver-haired young man thanking him for a well-written and frankly sweet poem before bluntly asking him never to do so again. _"It's not his fault, he's just trying his best to get over Yang, it doesn't mean he loves you any less."_ Ruby shook her head angrily as she continued her mad charge up the tower, she knew her friend meant well by trying to discourage and assuage her fears but still it worried her heart that perhaps he really did prefer the dark-haired feline over her own companionship. "No, I can't afford to let myself get distracted now!" The silver-eyed young girl would keep speeding forward, knowing that at least Team JNPR had her back in this strange happening, Jaune had promised to go and inform Ozpin of the current developments while Ren and Nora hunted for answers.

Pyrrha, in a strange twist opted to stay at the entrance to Beacon Tower in the unlikely event that the amber eyed Faunus had decided to turn back and make his way down.

 _"It would help him to see a friendly face in case he decides to return, and since I lack the speed to make it up the tower before any sort of crisis occurs let me be the one who can welcome him back on the ground while you take chase into the heavens."_ The crimsonette smiled wistfully at the spear maiden's choice of words, especially since this mad dash to the top would indeed take her as close to Heaven as a person possibly dared to go.

"She made it sound like I'm his guardian angel or something." Ruby would giggle at the outlandish notion and proceed forward, she wasn't an angel even in the most obscure sense of the word.

All she wanted to do was help her cherished friend off the proverbial ledge of despair, and if there was enough time afterwards she would hunt down whoever was responsible for trying to hurt him and make them sorely regret their decision to do so.

Ren and Nora would be on the hunt inside the halls of Beacon, the Gunslinger deciding to let the hammer-wielding Huntress lead the way while he mentally calculated a list of people who'd had it in for the wolf Faunus bad enough to inflict the kind of damage Jaune had described to them beforehand.

 _"Bruises, egg yolk, and egg shells. This all sounds like a bad prank gone wrong, and the last major food related melee to happen in Beacon was the food fight with team RWBY last year."_ Ren would sigh and shake his head tiredly, their food fight last year was meant in jest, if anything it was more of a game for them all. But the egg execution inflicted upon Bálor showed no traces of light-hearted humor, just an overwhelming and downright frightening level of anger and malevolence directed towards someone who was at best a minor player in the bigger picture of things.

At worst, he was an obnoxious little bastard who simply needed a slap to the back of the head to keep him in line.

"Reeennn, when do I get to start breaking legs?" Nora would whine in agitation as they stalked the halls, Magnhild in hand as she kept her eyes peeled for a sign of an enemy even as her better half contemplated just who was at fault here.

"Nora, we can't just go around attacking people for the sake of boredom." The raven-haired Hunter would tap his chin calmly as he looked around at the faces of other students passing them by, any one of them could be involved with the mess at hand and while this would normally result in a mere detention and some hurt feelings but seeing as the amber eyed Faunus was making his way to the highest point of Beacon he was either really trying to be left alone.

Or he was planning to jump.

"Man, this would be so much easier if Yang were here with us. She'd just be able to calm him down with some snuggles or something like that since they've been all kissy-kissy." The orange-haired Huntress would sigh dreamily as she pictured a happy wedding with Ren, complete with a massive "wedding cake" compiled of pancakes layered with frosting.

Ren would sigh, rubbing his temples as he tried to make sense of the puzzle handed to him. "Nora, Yang won't help us..she absolutely despises Bálor for reasons we don't-" The Gunslinger would stop suddenly, pieces suddenly beginning to click into place "Son of a- Nora let's go!" He would grab his partner's hand and begin to race back in the direction of RWBY dorm, even as the pancake-loving Huntress behind him cried out in protest at the sudden shift in direction.

"Ren, what's wrong? I thought we were going to break legs!" Nora would do her best to keep up even as Ren began increasing his pace, stumbling from time to time even as the raven-haired Gunslinger looked back to address her concerns.

"It's Yang! Nora, it's been Yang this entire time!" The hammer wielding Huntress would let go of her partner and shake her head incredulous.

"No way..Ren, she loves him! She told me so herself…" Nora would mutter and shake her head removing a bronze colored dragon mask and pulling it over her face. "She just wants him to grow up is all, and sometimes you have to break someone down before building them back up." Ren would be shocked as his partner raised her hammer against him, not knowing what the hell was going on at this point. "Nora, you were in on this!?" He would leap back as the orange-haired Huntress took a lazy swing at him, knowing that he should've been pancaked by the attack. "What did Bálor ever do to you, we've barely interacted with him since that stupid wrestling show!"

Nora would lift up the mask and sigh tiredly as she watched his movements cautiously before giving a weak smile. "I know Ren, I've really got no problem with our favorite wolfie. He's fun to annoy." The pancake-loving Huntress would giggle as her friend looked at her in astonishment. "But Yang's my friend too, and she just wants what's best for everyone." Nora would spin her hammer lazily and take a swing at Ren again, only to feel him stop it with his bare hand, his Aura helping to soften the blow.

"I don't get it Nora, why does Yang think breaking Bálor down will help everyone? There's no one person who can unbalance everything in our school, in our world, even in our own lives!" The Gunslinger would gently push her hammer aside and hold out his hand, a gentle smile on his face as he slowly approached her. "C'mon Nora, there's more to this story..I know you know that, and I know how much you hate not getting the whole story." The orange-haired young woman would sigh and nod slowly, even as Ren removed her mask gently before holding her close.

"Now, let's go find the missing pages of our story." He would whisper this as he took Nora's hand and once again began their trek to RWBY dorm.

"Dammit Yang, just what the hell were you thinking?!" Fox Alistair would slam his crimson dragon mask against the wall angrily, even as the brawler stood before him with a bored look upon her features. "I thought we were just going to prank that moron, a good 'ol fashioned egging for shits and giggles!" He had been one of the few who had sprung from his position at the line of the firing squad once the golden-maned Huntress decided to try and beat the stuffing out of the beleaguered wolf Faunus along with Glynda Goodwitch and Sun Wukong, both of which who had decided to join the CFVY member in blocking her path.

"I agree, those videos you showed..it's beyond cruel, you've effectively shown him that the people he looks up to show nothing but disdain for his actions." The blonde-haired instructor would glare at her student, knowing that while she had initially agreed with the younger woman's plan. She had only meant to give him the proper disciplinary actions Ozpin seemed deadest upon shielding him from.

"And what was with that video of Ruby, there's no way she most of the things she said back there!" Sun would be the last to speak up even as he threw the golden dragon mask at her feet. "I should know, I took that vid myself! She loves the whole Vaudevillain act, seeing those smiles on those children's faces and knowing that she felt the same kind of happiness because she was doing it with her best friend!" The monkey-tailed Faunus would shake his head while clenching his fists. "I can't believe I agreed to help you with any of this, twisting the words of your own sister like that is beyond terrible..it's sick!"

Yang would look down at the mask in front of her before stomping down on it aggressively. "I'm sick? You morons are all completely ass-backwards!" The brawler would glare at the three conspirators with a twisted smile before pointing a finger at the Faunus in front of her. "I gave you exactly what you wanted: Now that B's broken he won't have any reason to pester her with more annoying poetry about how much her cherishes her, how he could give her so much more then you could." To prove her point, Yang would hold up a small bundle of folded-up papers before tossing them to Sun and turning her gaze upon the spectacled instructor. "As for you Professor, I know you're as fed up with his little Bullet Club antics every sparring session. Dust knows I was" Glynda would grit her teeth, not wanting to agree with the buxom Huntress, who proceeded to smirk upon seeing the instructor's reaction. "So I figured I'd show him what those so-called "Good Brothers" really thought of his bullshit, I had no idea the material they'd give me would work so perfectly though. At this rate nothing will ever be too sweeet for him again!" Yang would try to snuff out her own laughter as her eyes met the cold blooded stare of one Fox Alistair, who seemed even more incensed as she continued to explain her reasoning for the events that had occurred earlier.

"That may all very well be true for these two, and I'm sure CRDL and Oobleck are pleased at finally being able to get some revenge for themselves but you've got nothing heavy-handed to silence me woman!" Fox would walk up to her confidently, staring her down without much need to raise his guard.

"Of course I don't have anything on you Fox, your whole reason for tagging along with me this far is between your legs you fucking idiot!" The brawler would kick him savagely below the belt, catching the stunned Hunter before he completely hit the ground and proceeded to bury his face in her ample bust. "Consider this a parting gift in exchange for your silence Foxy!" Her Howling Dragons would envelop her hands as she stepped back to allow the tan-skinned young man to hit the ground before standing on his lower back. "And the same goes for the two of you! Keep quiet and this will all be finished before you know it, we'll either be gifted with a nice, docile model Hunter. Or just another bloodstain upon the grass, at this point I don't fucking care which!" She would saunter her way past a horrified Goodwitch and Sun, deciding to eventually sic Nora upon them after this was all said and done.

After all, any good plan had no loose ends to fret over.

 _ **Okay, so you've all just gotten a taste of just how far gone down the rabbit hole Yang's going, as the first real relationship she's had (that's not canon, Bumblebee-related, or part of a more superior fic) this is as much her bad day as much as it is Bálor's, after all no sane individual would reject someone that looks like Yang Xiao Long right?**_

 _ **Yet, he did. And after finally realizing that all the skimpy antics and flirting wouldn't change his mind, she sort of..snaps.**_

 _ **As the winner of my poll this fic WILL be concluded before I head back for classes on Monday, after which I'll open it back up and let you good folks vote for where October takes us. Which reminds me, I left one option unexplained last chapter: The fan's choice.**_

 _ **Look, I know a few of the people following this fic have their own Pen Names and are writers themselves, but to those who log on to read and have an idea they wanna see brought to life and think I have the chops to accomplish this then send your suggestions my way. Anything short of lemons is fair game (It's not that I don't like lemons, I have a hard time writing smut. Closest I've gotten was a part in Addiction where Winter does..stuff with a chess piece. -_-)**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must, just please try to understand what this fic does to me before complaining**_


	5. Freefall unto Heaven

_**Another chapter, another day where I'm forced to feel like crap. Luckily, I started this day feeling terrible so I STARTED the final chapter that should be up later today (Sunday) so let's get things started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise canon-Yang would be prepping to kick this Yang's finely shaped ass. Bálor belongs to me (obvious at this point but still) any other characters, entities mentioned within are the property of their respective parent company.**_

Bálor would find himself standing at the top of Beacon Tower, the cold rain pounding down upon on him as he stared down at the abyss below. Even with his enhanced vision as a Faunus, he could still barely make out the figures of the students and staff below him as they went about their day.

 _"Amazing, no one down there has any idea what's going on right now."_ The wolf Faunus would smirk as he looked out across the sky as the sun began to set for the day, his thoughts on the task that would lay ahead of him.

"There's not much left for me in this place: My friends all despise me, the people I've modeled myself after have shunned me, I'm not fit to be a soldier for Ozpin, and I don't ever want to be a killer again!" The silver haired Hunter would sneeze as the chilling rain began to get to him as he began to step over the railing with a hesitant sigh.

 _"This is it, once I go through with this it'll all be over."_ The amber-eyed Faunus would feel tears falling from his eyes as he looked down at the ground below, not noticing that the door leading to the entrance had opened and that a certain crimsonette haired reaper was standing there.

Her silver eyes wide with fear as her friend, her confidant, the young man whom she loved with a quiet ferocity was about to end his life.

"It's over…" He would say this quietly as he let gravity do what it did best as he began to fall.

Yang would be making her way to the entrance of Beacon Tower, her Semblance was already alight as she felt the anger at Bálor once again upsetting the balance of her tranquil and fun life as a Huntress in training, a dependable older sister to her cookie addled younger sibling, and Beacon Academy's resident "it" girl.

"Stupid, inconsiderate, half brained piece of shit! Even when I break him to pieces he still manages to piss me off!" The brawler would continue her determined march to the entrance, stopping once she saw Pyrrha pacing by the door with a concerned look on her face. _"What's she doing here?"_ Her weapon, Howling Dragons were at the ready even as she slowed her pace to something more natural and easygoing as the spear maiden began walking over to her.

"Yang, thank goodness you're here! We have a crisis at hand and we could use all the help we can get!" JNPR's ace would sigh in relief as the brawler nodded quietly and stared straight through the woman's green eyes.

"Yeah…Ruby gave me the short version of what's going on, figured I could go up there and talk him down before he decides to do something stupid." The buxom Huntress did her best to mask her rising irritation at being stopped for the second time that day, she had managed to silence the rebellious elements of her plan with only some sadistic reasoning and a shot to the groin for Fox.

But Pyrrha Nikos would be a harder individual to silence, as a seasoned fighter and a woman of above average intellect would no doubt require brute force to subdue and that was WITH the odds in Yang's favor.

"Really? Even with your history as of late, you seemed so deadset on trying to get his attention back on you." The redhead would raise a curious eyebrow at the golden maned woman's words: She, like a good portion of the student body was well aware at Yang's recent shift in attitude, what had started as some light flirtation between the feisty Huntress and a some group of male students had blown up into an all-out cult following with plenty of "Funboys" ready and willing to do the great Xiao Long's bidding with just a snap of her fingers.

"Well, we may have had a bad falling out but that doesn't mean I don't care about whether he lives or dies!" The brawler's calm veneer was beginning to crack somewhat as her impatience began to mount, the longer she was sidetracked with Pyrrha the more likely it was that Ruby would be racing up the tower in an attempt to stop him and in the process learn the truth of her scheme.

"I highly doubt that he would commit suicide due to a simple egging." The level-headed Huntress would watch Yang's reaction shrewdly, her increasing agitation causing red flags to go up in her mind. "If anything he's probably embarrassed that he was caught off guard by a group of disgruntled individuals, even the most bloodthirsty of warriors have their pride Yang." Pyrrha would stand firm in front of the door, watching as the lilac eyed Huntress began to tremble and grit her teeth in visible frustration. "Much like you had your pride as a female before getting into a relationship."

Yang would flinch at the spear maiden's words, barely able to control herself as she let loose with a battle cry as she charged in with her eyes blazing and a trail of tears falling from them.

"WHAT WOULD _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT THE PRIDE OF A WOMAN!" The brawler would snarl as she laid in with a flurry of punches, which Pyrrha would parry with a grunt of effort. "You got the guy you've been chasing after for two years, even managed to keep him too despite all the chaos that monster has brought us!" She would try frantically to land a hit on her opponent only to have the veteran fighter dance in and out of the way of her strikes as the blonde's efforts were amateur at best.

"Yes. You're right, I spent the better part of my tenure trying to get Jaune- My friend, my leader to notice me as a woman who was genuinely interested in him." Pyrrha would slap an oncoming fist aside with Akouo, the shield clanging as it repelled one of Yang's kicks before unsheathing Milo in its sword form and taking a proper fighting stance. "But you also seem to forget that it was your so-called "monster" that inspired me, as well as countless others to follow our hearts and take a chance on asking out our love interests. Even though it may very well have cost him his own chance at having a happy relationship."

Yang would snarl as she leaped back from a half-hearted slash from her opponent, unleashing dust rounds furiously through tear-stained eyes, screaming as Pyrrha simply raised her shield to defend herself from the rage that was coursing through the brawler. Under normal circumstances she would have heeded the woman's words with a grain of salt, maybe even agreed with her after thinking on it for a night or two.

"That's bullshit! At the end of the day he got the woman he longed for all along, he got his precious little rose to dance to his stupid little tune once he got tired of me!" She would watch the ace of Team JNPR closely, looking for any sign of a weak point in her defense before clenching her fists tightly and pouring her stored up power into the dragons surrounding her hands.

 _"If I can't beat her through muscle, then let's see how she handles something a little FASTER!_ " The buxom brawler would snarl before charging in once again, this time raining down a hurricane of blows to Akouo as the Huntress behind the shield cried out in surprise. "That's right! You're one of the many who haven't gotten a taste of my new babies haven't you?!" Unlike her former weapons Ember Celica, (who had went down in a blaze of glory during a sparring match with her partner Blake.) the Howling Dragons were crafted from a special metal that fed off the energy of a person's Semblance allowing them to accomplish feats that were normally considered either impossible, or at the very least painstakingly difficult. In Yang's case, the metal would feed off of the stored energy of her Semblance in order to increase her punching speed to the point where one fist to the naked eye was in actuality ten very rapid strikes but with decreased power. As long as she had stored up a decent amount of energy beforehand, she could decimate an army in less then a minute. "You can't keep hiding in your little shell forever Nikos, only a matter of time before I break through that shield or your hand breaks from the repeated shocks you're taking!"

Pyrrha would bite her lip to muffle the cry of agony that was bubbling up in her chest, truly the repeated shocks were starting the render the hand gripping her shield numb. Glancing back to the entrance door that led to Beacon Tower she could only hope that Ruby was having better luck with what she was trying to accomplish, helping out a friend in need was difficult in its own right. But given the way Jaune had relayed the story back to herself, Nora, and Ren, something was definitely out of the ordinary with the amber eyed Faunus.

 _"Hurry Ruby, I don't know how much longer I can keep back this beast who masquerades as your sister!"_ She would use her Semblance to throw off the brawler's barrage long enough to roll away from the door and try to gain a better vantage point to attack, but by the time she readied herself to counter the door had been beaten in and a flash of blond would be racing up the stairways.

Ren and Nora would be doing their best to try and get inside RWBY dorm, with the team distracted by other issues the two of them would be left outside with no clear way inside.

"We could try busting through like true seekers of justice!" Nora would say this excitedly as she readied Magnhild to smash through the door and secure the evidence to back her partner's claims that Yang was the mastermind behind it all.

"We could do that." He would sigh as her eyes widened in glee as he knocked on the door calmly.

"Or, you can be a couple of sane individuals and just ask for help." Blake would speak up from behind the duo, sighing as the both whirled around in surprised. "Honestly guys, you could have just called one of us." The feline Faunus would sigh and unlock the door, allowing the Gunslinger and his pancake loving partner to enter their dorm room.

"We didn't think you would help us, this is Bálor we're talking about here and outside of Ruby herself, he doesn't have many allies in Team RWBY." Ren would quickly look through Yang's belongings, hoping to find some sort of clue that would link the brawler to the heinous act.

The raven-haired Huntress would sigh angrily as she rifled through the various messages that had been left on her scroll.

"That's because he did it to himself." She would skim through a series of messages left by Sun with a slight blush. "He's done nothing but shit all over Weiss for her ties to her family's company and its shady past. He literally had Yang eating out of the palm of his hand before his ego got the best of him, and the less said about what he's tried to drag me into, the better." Blake would shake her head as she remembered the poem that had been left under RWBY's door with a shake of her head, she knew that the amber-eyed young man had meant well in giving her as what he had foolishly described as his "Soul" in poetry form but she had made her stand as firmly as she could without wounding the young man any further.

 _"Love isn't something you throw around like a common Frisbee, its recipient should be chosen wisely and with great care."_ The cat-eared woman watch her friends rummage through her partner's belongings with a proverbial fine-toothed comb, whether or not the golden-maned Huntress was truly involved in whatever event that had caused Bálor to scurry for higher ground was irrelevant.

Yang Xiao Long was her partner, and she would support her no matter what the truth turned out to be.

 _"After all it's better to trust the devil you know, then the one you don't know."_

He felt weightless, free, there was no more pressure to be something better or something normal.

Bálor was finally taking charge of his own destiny for the first time in his sixteen years of existence, purging himself of the blood he'd accumulated from the killing of innocent people who were only trying to make their homeland into something more than a sand-filled tomb.

 _"Finally, I can begin making amends for all the damage I've done to these people."_ The wolf Faunus would close his eyes and reminisce upon all the instances of physical destruction he'd caused: The sparring match that nearly crippled Cardin Winchester, albeit a known sanctimonious douchebag was only following the skewed teachings that had been taught to him. His brawl with Blake Belladonna that had leveled the outer walls of the infirmary but allowed him to free her of the Vacuan Brain Moth's toxic effects upon her mind.

 _"I can't say I completely agree with her choice of love interests, but given my own record on that subject…maybe I'm unfit to criticize her relationship with Sun."_ Thoughts of his relationship brought to mind the feisty blonde Huntress who had succeeded in earning his affections and bring about a change in the beast he used to be, only to later lash out at said change once it proved to be too boring for the brawler's tastes. _"Yang, I would've gladly knocked off the garbage if you'd just asked me like a rational soul would. All you had to do was trust me baby, and I would've dropped the colors without question!"_ His outburst of anger brought forth his telekinetic Semblance, although given the fact that he was now soaring to his doom rendered it a moot point. _"Ruby had no problem with staying close, asking questions, my little Rose was the greatest partner I'd had no right to have in my life."_ The wolf would sob suddenly, not expecting such a reaction to come on so suddenly or as strongly as it did. "Please forgive me, my dearest Ruby Rose..forgive me for running off on a path even you cannot follow." He would spin in mid-air and look up at the setting sun, tears falling as he saw the spunky crimsonette's face in the great orb, her silver eyes lighting a fire that he had long thought dormant and sustaining it when many had tried to snuff it out. "Farewell my love, hopefully you'll find a man truly worthy of your heart..Dust knows I'm not the one to carry such a priceless treasure!" He would salute the face staring back at him, for it wouldn't be too much longer now 'til the cold hard earth of Beacon Academy welcomed him home.

"The Hell you're not worthy!" Her voice would break the illusion that his heart was casting for him, as the true crimsonette reaper came soaring down after him with a trail of rose petals trailing behind her. "Bálor, you're the only one I trust with my heart! Even if its only to be the Jester to your Strongman, I'll give you my heart without regret because.." Ruby would wrap her arms tightly around the plummeting Faunus as she looked into his startled amber eyes. "Because I love you, Bálor Birugderc Moonlight..with all of my heart!" The startled wolf could only let out a muffled protest as she kissed his lips with an intensity that he thought only existed in the movies, and not the kind he usually enjoyed watching.

 _"Ruby, you foolish girl!"_ He would pull away from her kiss and push his Semblance toward her, only for her to tighten her grip on him even more knowing what he intended to do.

"I'm not letting you leave me again dammit, if you're going to Hell then I'll be right there with you!"

The silver-haired Faunus would growl angrily at the younger woman's continued defiance against him, even though deep down he knew it was her way of proving herself to him. She was not his former partner, the girl who had sold him out for greed along with the rest of his fellow teammates.

"Fuck..alright little Rose, I have a plan..but we need to be in exact sync for us to pull this off!"

The crimsonette would smirk, effectively giving her thumbs-up without letting go of her beloved Bálor. "Just tell me what to do, I know I can trust you to keep me safe no matter what."

His amber eyes would begin glowing brighter as his mind worked out the specifics, his vision showing him a rather beaten down Pyrrha Nikos struggling to disengage her shield. "Rubes, I need you to start picking up speed. NOW!" He would wince as he felt her grip tighten further out of fear, there was no doubt she was scared about what the end result of this crazy plan would be. "Ruby..baby, please trust me, I won't let you die..Just give me some speed, lend me your strength and help me!"

The cookie-loving reaper would blush deeply at his use of a pet name, feeling that this time he truly meant it in an affectionate way and not as a substitute for 'my friend'.

"Alright baby, I'll give you some speed!" Ruby would remember the last time she'd tried using her Semblance while holding onto someone: her Android friend Penny had been on the run from some of General Ironwood's troops, as the young Huntress would later learn these troops were only doing their job to keep the girl safe at the behest of her father/inventor. Back then, Ruby had managed to barely get Penny through an alley before losing her grip in exhaustion.

This time however, she swore to herself that she wouldn't fail..losing her grip on the wolf Faunus meant the end for both of them, and she still needed to find out who was responsible for this madness.

Ozpin would standing in his office as the three conspirators stood before him, Goodwitch having been the one to lead the confession to what they'd done while making sure to name Yang Xiao Long as the woman behind it.

"You are all aware that you've confessed to conspiracy to commit assault and battery, said assault and battery, kidnapping, possession of illicit narcotics, and if the things Mister Arc has told me previously are to be believed…Manslaughter."

Glynda would sigh even as the other two students on either side of her struggled to grasp the very weight of what those charges carried for them, she knew Ozpin wasn't about to let them hang from the gallows after what he had already done for his little pet project.

"I highly doubt Mister Moonlight would be that weak-minded as to throw himself off of a building, he was probably saying that just to rattle his fellow classmates before making one of his annoyingly flashy entrances."

Sun however, would see things differently as he noticed a pair of individuals clinging to each other for dear life as they started rocketing toward the Headmaster's window.

"Uhh guys, I really think we should duck right about now!"

 _"What the hell was I thinking?!"_

Bálor would be focusing his Semblance outward even as Ruby was pushing the very limits of her own Semblance as she kept them rocketing at high speeds towards what he'd hoped was a suitable landing space, in theory he was using his abilities to force his aura out like a shield while the crimsonette took to the task of acting like a jet engine.

In short, the two of them were the human equivalent of a plane about to make an emergency landing.

"Bálor..I can't..keep this up anymore!" Ruby would cry out before her body went limp, causing the frantic wolf to hold her close to him even as they crashed through a nearby window. Instinct would kick in as he rolled to take the brunt of the damage in her place, pain screaming through his every nerve as his back collided with something solid but strong enough to stop their momentum.

 _"It worked, thank Dust it worked!"_ He would groan in agony, recognizing the familiar voice of Headmaster Ozpin giving instructions to other individuals in what turned out to be the man's office. "Ru..by…" Bálor's grip on the younger Huntress would finally give out as she slipped from his hands and onto the floor as his body began to give out from his injuries both physical and mental. _"I told you I wouldn't let you die…little Rose."_

 _ **So the jump was averted by everyone's favorite Red Hood, their combined Semblances, and pure dumb luck. But just because the suicide attempt failed don't think this story comes to an end. Hell, Yang still needs her revenge after all.**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must, as for me...I'm going to bed!**_


	6. Twisted Truths

_**Hopefully this is the last "bad day" I have for a while.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, or else it'd be hitting "Sin City" levels of grittiness. Bálor Moonlight belongs to me, any other entities, characters, or things mentioned herein are the property of their respective parent company**_

Ruby would awaken the next day to a circle of concerned faces, from her teammates in RWBY, to her friends that made up team JNPR, even Sun had managed to show up despite the monkey Faunus taking a beating due to their abrupt landing.

"You guys..you're all here to visit little 'ol me?" She would wince as Weiss held her close while sobbing uncontrollably, a rather uncharacteristic response from the usual heiress. "Ow! St-still recovering from a major brush with death here!" The pale-haired Huntress would sob quietly before being dragged away by a rather famished Nora, who was muttering about the infirmary's use of waffles instead of pancakes.

"Yeah well, you got the lighter end of the stick on that one." Sun would wince as he tried to laugh at his own joke, a move that would garner a reproachful glare from his feline Faunus girlfriend. "What, it's true..between the three of us I got the worst of it! Wolf boy's just exhausted his Semblance and is sleeping off his coma in a room that Ozpin set up."

Blake would facepalm at her boyfriend's endless spouting of information, looking back at her crimsonette-haired leader who looked somewhat relieved at what she heard before looking around at the group.

"Hey guys, where's Yang?" Ren and Nora would go pale before looking from each other then back to the younger Huntress, as if they knew something major concerning the brawler and were speculating on whether or not to spill the beans.

However, it would be Jaune who took the lead with an abrupt clearing of his throat.

"Ruby..Yang was the one responsible for Bálor trying to do what he did, it was her prank that pushed him to try and end it all." He hated that he had to be the one to shatter Ruby's trust in her older sibling, knowing that those two were rather close even after the recently transferred wolf-Faunus began to rattle everyone's cages.

"No…no Yang would not do something this nuts, I mean yes she's angry at Bálor for coming with me on a trip a few weeks ago, and that I'm in love with him, but that wouldn't drive her to try and prank him into jumping off of Beacon Tower!" Ruby would glare at the fair-haired Knight who would simply pull out a scroll and queue up a video that his team had recently uncovered.

 _"FIRE!"_ Ruby would watch as eggs were thrown at her cherished wolf who looked shocked and appalled at the sudden attack before shielding himself defensive, a few of the eggs not shattering and instead leaving bruises that caused the young man to cry out in pain before retreating into the fetal position "No…no this can't be real, this is a lie!"

Sun would sigh, not being able to bring himself to look back at the damage he had helped cause.

"It's true Ruby..I was one of the guys tossing the eggs." He would ignore the heated glares of the others in the room, with the exception of Blake, who instead looked away from her monkey-tailed boyfriend in shame. "I just wanted him to stop going after Blake, all those stupid poems..those saccharine words coming from someone that you clearly love with all of your heart!" He would ball his fists angrily even as Ruby continued to shake her head in denial, not wanting to believe that her sister was the one responsible for hurting the man she loved. "Do you remember that interview I did with you last week, the one where I asked all those questions about you and Bálor?"

She would nod slowly as she indeed recalled the odd line of questions that required her to give both a positive and negative answer to whatever query had been presented to her.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything, you said that was all hypothetical. That all I had to do was act!" Ruby's eyes would shimmer with tears as she tried to escape her confines in order to strangle Sun in an attempt to seek revenge for his part in Bálor's agony. "You swore to me that those were just gag answers, stuff to be deleted during editing!"

Weiss would attempt to hold her back even as she began to lunge for the young man.

"Dammit Ruby, I know that..I was in the process of editing your interview together when Yang showed up and proposed her stupid idea to me!" The blonde haired young man would sigh in shame as the so-called "gag answers" were played in the background, remembering how Bálor had all-but-been rendered stupefied at her harsh choice of words before the buxom Huntress hit the lights and commanded them to open fire.

"I was just looking out for my girlfriend, you of all people should understand what that feels like."

Yang would be standing outside the doors to the critical care unit of the infirmary, a couple of guards laid at her feet before stepping over them with a disgusted growl. _"This needs to end, he has to be put down once and for all!"_ The brawler would step through the automatic doors with a scalpel in hand, surprised to see the bed empty and the wolf struggling to keep himself steady as he faced her down.

"You never could learn when to stay down, that's one of the things I liked about you B." She would ready the scalpel, nonchalantly spinning it as she sauntered up to him with a saucy smile. "I'm honestly going to miss that once I leave here."

The wolf would chuckle as he looked deep into her lilac eyes, which were now cold and focused upon what she was readying herself to do.

"I suppose that would be the most prudent option, given what you've done recently. I'm really proud of you honey, you'll make a fine monster down the road." His legs would finally buckle as he began falling to the floor, only to feel the brawler catch him in her arms in the same fashion she always had prior to their breakup.

Except now, she was devoid of the inner warmth that made those occasions so special between them as she now had a scalpel to the back of his neck.

"I'm not the one who broke us apart, I wanted us to be together for the rest of our days..I was even willing to let you put a bun in the oven whenever you decided it was time." She would slowly drag the scalpel down his neck and back slowly, making sure to smother his cries of pain with her bust. "I just needed you to leave those meatheads behind, instead you would choose them, and to make things even worse you dragged my baby sister down into your world." She would begin to carve the pattern of a broken heart into his back, keeping his anguish smothered once again as she continued her twisted artwork with a barely contained grin. "To be perfectly honest, I would've been fine after a while..maybe moved onto a different guy, but you insisted upon chasing my little Ruby without any thought or care to the people you'd hurt in the process!" Yang would grin as she admired the bleeding, broken heart she had carved into his back, her eyes alight as she felt him sob into her chest painfully. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you B!" The brawler would lift him up by his silver hair so they were finally eye to eye, sneering at how sunken and hollow they looked. "Beautiful, you're finally beginning to understand the depths of my pain!" She would hold the scalpel to his throat, savoring the tension in the air as his dimmed amber eyes stared into her burning red ones. "Now, any last words _baby?_ "

Ruby would be sitting alone in her hospital bed, Team JNPR having gone off to class alongside a clearly despondent Weiss while Blake and Sun had left to discuss the clearly fractured state of their own relationship.

 _"I just wanted to stop him from going after Blake, I just wanted to protect my girlfriend..you of all people should know how that feels!"_ Those were the last words Sun had spoken before she finally broke free of her partner's grip and delivered a stinging slap to her monkey tailed comrade. "I don't want to believe that he's capable of such obsessive behavior, the boy I saw flying to his death couldn't have possibly done something so crazy." The crimsonette would reach over to the pile of poetry that Sun had left on her lamp desk and examine it closely, sure enough she would spot his symbol on the first one: A chibi-fied wolf howling at the moon, and even though her stomach tightened in anticipation at what might be written inside she knew she would have to read it for herself, she hated Sun for aiding her sister in assaulting someone precious to her but if these letters did contain love poetry as the Faunus duo had claimed, then perhaps she could understand why he stooped to such despicable lengths.

And perhaps in time, maybe even forgive her friend for his part in the act.

 _"Here goes everything…"_ The reaper would open the first folded up paper, her eyes clenched tight as she undid the fold and carefully opened it. The cookie loving Huntress would open her eyes, silently praying that the words within wouldn't damage her more than their crash landing into Ozpin's office had. "Blake, I'm sorry to have to resort to such a childish method like this one..again." Ruby would read the letter aloud, wincing after that first sentence, but forcing herself to read on even though its contents seemed guaranteed to crush her dreams, at least those pertaining to romance. "But during the course of my travels with Ruby, I've come to realize that there is indeed someone who's worthy of accepting my very soul in the form of words." The crimsonette could feel the weight in her chest growing heavier, threatening to crush her rib cage and in the process, her heart as well. _"C'mon Ruby, you have to do this…if not for yourself then for your friends."_ The silver-eyed young woman would steel herself as best she could for her friend to announce the cat Faunus as the worthy candidate for accepting him, it seemed like the only probable outcome given the vast amount of folded papers that followed this one. "The only person capable of caring for a soul as battered and drenched in the blood of battles past, present, and future, is the one whose own soul is simple in nature. My dearest Ruby Rose." The young Huntress's eyes would widen as she re-read the line over and over again, she would frantically take another letter out of the pile and open it to find a hastily but well-colored sketch of herself. "Wha..? I don't understand..why would they say this was meant for Blake!" She would grab another one and unfold it quickly, finding a hand-drawn blue-print for a scythe weapon complete with her symbol near the handle along with a chibi-mecha holding the weapon with the words: "A good idea for Ruby?" written underneath it, causing her to laugh quietly even as she shook her head in disbelief. "Bálor, you know damn well I'd never replace Crescent Rose..that's my baby." Ruby would examine the remaining pieces of "poetry" to find other random musings from her Faunus lover such as various ideas for a replacement weapon for himself, random lists involving groceries, weapon-crafting materials and the like. "These were all meant for me, but I guess the way they were left at the dorm must've rattled Blake for some reason." She would examine Bálor's symbol again and sigh. "That must be it, the symbol must have tipped Blake off: a wolf howling at the moon, crying for attention maybe." The reaper would sigh as she set her friends musings aside and reach for her trademark hood and drape it over her shoulders, knowing she had to find her wolf and perhaps get some answers from the last person in the attack she had close ties to: The victim himself

"Well, any last words _baby?_ " Yang would grin sadistically as she tightened the grip on the scalpel in her hand, her own mad expression reflected in the surgical tool as she watched her former beau's expression contort in pain. "Go on, speak! Like a good little dog!"

"…love you." The amber-eyed Faunus would croak out the words as best he could, the pain of the various cuts in his back weakening him to near-unconsciousness. "I love you…"

This would shock the brawler somewhat, blinking her eyes a few times and pressing the scalpel against the young man's throat. "Sh-shut up, you're just trying to save your pathetic skin! You've obviously chosen Ruby over me!" The wolf would grimace in pain as the scalpel began to draw blood, but he would raise his hand to touch her cheek softly.

"You..forced my hand..wouldn't listen, so I backed away…waited for you to..calm down." He would grunt in pain as the brawler's hand trembled, the scalpel against his throat causing tiny nicks and cuts against his throat. "I figured..going with Ruby..would give me time..to clear my head." Yang would snarl at this latest statement, her grip on the scalpel tightening again as her Semblance fired up.

"So you're saying it's MY FAULT that you decided to go and run off with Ruby?" She would shake her head angrily as her golden mane waved about wildly. "Get real, we both know you'd do anything to appease your "little Rose". She says "jump", you ask "how high?" then get down on all fours and kiss her ass!" The buxom brawler would see a flash of anger roll across the injured Faunus as she spoke and lean back with a satisfied grin at his reaction. "I see I touched a nerve, you don't like it when someone insults your precious Ruby do you?"

The silver-haired young man would growl and roll his eyes even as his fists clenched. "That's not..why I'm angry!" The objects in the room would begin to float as his own Semblance started to activate as his eyes began to glow. "She's..your sister, your FAMILY! Not some common street whore that I just busted a load on!" The fluorescent lights above them would shatter as his anger grew in intensity, causing the two of them to roll away from each other to avoid injury as the brawler faced down the infuriated Hunter. "Don't you think I get that, do you think I enjoy having to refer to my own baby sister that way?!" The brawler would rise to a more combat-ready stance as she span the scalpel in her hand deftly, carefully watching his movements as the amber eyed Faunus snarled in anticipation of an attack. "I see the way she looks at you, like you're the entirety of her world and nothing or no one else matters! We're all secondary in her insane need to get your affections, you're a parasite on this school that needs to be purged!"

The wolf Faunus would shake his head sadly, knowing that anything he tried to say now would fall upon deaf ears and would thus struggle to rise to his feet and fight. _"She's gone insane, I can't tell if it's the same sort of issue that Blake had..or if her mind's just snapped under the strain of personal grief, but I gotta stop her before she decides to turn on Ruby next!"_ Bálor would force himself to steady his wobbling body and raise his fists in a defensive stance. "Well, if I'm such a parasite then use that scalpel to cut me out of the body of Beacon woman!" He would charge at Yang furiously, knowing that there was zero chance he'd escape this clash unscathed.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Yang would let out a battle cry and begin her own mad charge with the scalpel raised high, her eyes burning with madness as the two former lovers met in one brutal clash.

She could hear the screams of her friend long before the very sound reached her ears, her heart clenching in fearful anticipation as the crimson speedster followed his cries of pain, stopping in front of the downed guards outside of the Critical Care unit as the screams were at their loudest.

 _"Oh Dust, please let him be okay!"_ Ruby would step through the doors to see a gruesome sight before her: Her older sister and fellow RWBY team member Yang was slumped on the ground, holding a bloody scalpel in her hand with a haunted look on her face. "I was going for the throat…I was going for the throat…" The crimsonette-haired Huntress would slowly move closer to her sister, kneeling down and removing the bloody surgical instrument from her sibling's hand with a look of profound sadness.

"Yang..what have you done?" She would frown as the brawler look up at her with a twitchy smile, speckles of blood dotting her face as she started laughing quietly even as tears fell from her eyes.

"I-I did it Ruby…I finally took him down a peg!" She would sigh happily as Bálor's screams intensified, causing the crimsonette to move further into the room and smothering a gasp. Her dearest friend, the man she loved with all her heart was screaming in agony as he tried covering a badly mutilated right eye with one hand while the other lay at his side with the fingers dismembered at various lengths.

"No…No!" Ruby would quickly find the emergency distress button near the bed and pound it as hard as she could, alarms and red lights beginning to flash and sound off as the crimsonette knelt down to the pain-riddled Faunus and hold him close to her body.

Ignoring the frantic footsteps of the medical staff entering the room, the shell-shocked reaper would stroke his cheek gently in a haze.

"Miss Rose, you shouldn't be out of bed right now, you're still injured." The doctor's words would by cut off by Ruby's cry of anguish and grief.

Ozpin would be sitting at his office desk, having been called to an emergency video council meeting by the higher ups in the kingdom of Vale, an instance that hadn't occurred since the events of last year's breach of the city of Vale and the outpouring of Grimm into the city.

"Two teachers placed on leave, several students under suspension, two more students incapacitated, one of which is a KNOWN Vacuan criminal! Just what kind of two bit dog and pony show are you running over there Ozpin?!"

The bespectacled Huntsman would nod stoically, knowing that the councilman was merely posturing for his more weak-willed associates and would thus ignore the man's pointed question. "It is as you say..Bartholomew Oobleck and Glynda Goodwitch have been placed on paid and unpaid leave respectively, the students under suspension were involved in a rather malicious prank against a fellow classmate, as for the two who are incapacitated…" Ozpin would stop to take a sip of his coffee without any sense of hesitation. "One of them is indeed a known criminal of the kingdom of Vacuo, however he is also a student as well as the victim of a vicious physical and mental assault by the other incapacitated individual. An assault, mind you that nearly resulted in that young man taking his own life before being saved by a fellow classmate." He would watch as the men exchanged hushed words with one another, it sickened him that such closed-minded individuals were the guiding force behind the kingdom as far as government and security were concerned. They were fearful souls, fouls who didn't know battle and relied on numbers and statistics to guide them.

"Be that as it may, your so-called victim has killed before..how does it make us look knowing that you've welcomed a hardened murderer into the midst of innocent children?!"

Ozpin would sigh and rub his temples before proceeding onward.

"Those kills were made in self-defense, Bálor Moonlight was just a boy forced to live among animals and thus learned to fight as an animal would. He would never harm a fellow student under any other circumstance"

The lead councilman would shake his head in disgust and clear his throat again. "Be that as it may Ozpin-"

Beacon's headmaster had finally heard enough, disconnecting the call by force and staring into the dark depths of his coffee. "Those cowards have no real clue what lies ahead of us, the creatures of Grimm are not the only threat that hangs over Remnant, you two would know that better than anyone currently in power." The veteran Hunter would look towards his allies: the veteran scythe wielder as well as Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow Branwen who seemed less than pleased at what he had heard from the councilmen.

"Oz, you know I'd trust you in many situations..but this is my family we're talking about, why would they be involved with a punk criminal!?"

Ozpin would sigh and lean back in his chair tiredly.

"Because your niece is somewhat enamored with the young lad, and from what I see the feeling is very much mutual." Qrow would clench a fist in silence, wondering just how a schoolgirl crush could cause such chaos, the masked Huntress Raven Branwen would sigh quietly at Ozpin's words. "So Yang failed…I was certain she could stop the madness before it began." The Grimm-masked woman would face the bespectacled man firmly with one hand resting on her blade. "You remember the terms of our agreement, I'm taking Yang from Beacon..this incident has clearly demonstrated that she still lacks the control necessary to utilize her abilities to her full capacity."

The veteran Hunter would nod even as the woman left with nary a sound, leaving himself alone with a still somewhat irate Qrow. "I imagine you will also invoke your right to remove Ruby from our school?" The master scythe wielder would nod grimly, bristling when Ozpin smiled in reply. "Best of luck old friend, she will not go quietly..especially now that that young man is injured." Qrow would curse quietly as he left the room, leaving the Headmaster alone with his thoughts

"Criminal, monster, demon. These are but a few of those things that poor boy has been labeled as in his life." Ozpin would open a drawer in his desk and remove a dusty old photo, showing himself with a younger, more frightened looking Bálor hiding behind the man's leg with a shy smile. "I've done what I can for you, but now it is time for you to walk your own path." He would set the picture back into the drawer and sigh quietly as he sat back in the chair, waiting for the next crisis to land upon their doorstep.

 _ **I honestly don't know if I did you people proud, but I went to the dark depths of my heart while writing this: As someone who's often contemplated suicide this fic was painful to write as it brought back those old feelings of despair and helplessness, to a certain reviewer I ask if this is a heavy enough loss for you.**_

 _ **Not all OC's are Mary-Sue's, nor do they have plot armor. They bleed as we do.**_

 _ **Starting tonight I'm re-opening the old poll that will allow the readers to choose my next fic to work on for the month of October, dunno if the votes will be cleared or not but you have the following options:**_

 _ **Addiction: The Schnee sisters, plus the OC travel to the side of a dying Master Schnee where he invokes a sacred ritual of succession where the winner will lead the SDC and the family into the future.**_

 _ **Machinations of Darkness: A RWBY/KH Crossover that sees Master Xehanort and Cinder Fall teaming up to plot the downfall of Remnant while preparing to backstab one another**_

 _ **Mmm Gorgeous: A CFVY fic that sees Coco try to change the Academy's uniform while trying to sort out some personal issues along the way.**_

 _ **Peaches and Blood- An AU take on my first fic Conversations wherein the OC is a complete psycho and "Arkos" seems to be the target**_

 _ **Silent Aria- Neo leaves Cinder behind to pursue life as an assassin/sellsword/merc-without-the-mouth**_

 _ **Fan's choice: I'll field one random reader's idea and write it to completion, if it's a lemon then you really gotta sell me on it!**_

 _ **Choices will be added as I find time to write 'em**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must, but hopefully all your days are golden**_


End file.
